crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/The King of Fighters '95
Terry, Andy, Joe-Joe Higashi drops in on Terry and Andy, who are busy training on a small island in the Mediterranean Sea JOE: "If it isn't my old pals Terry and Andy. Looks like you've been working hard." TERRY: "Our good buddy Joe. You just get here?" JOE: "Yup.... Yeah, that reminds me. On the way here I dropped by the hotel and this was waiting there for you." Joe extends an invitation to King of Fighters to the two. ANDY: "This?! This is an invitation to the King of Fighters!?" TERRY: "Huh, again? What's this all about?" JOE: "Beats me. Oh, and on top of that, I just saw Mai, too..." ANDY: "Huh? J-just hold on there. You mean Mai's here, too...?" JOE: "She was. She was here all right, but the minute she saw this invite, she realized you two'd be teaming up, got all peeved, and stormed right back on the plane. You sure know how to make the girls cry, don't you, Andy?" ANDY: "Just why did she do that?! Hmm. Guess she'll be teaming up with the usual suspects. She's really going to be one tough opponent this time." TERRY: "Be that as it may, just who's sponsoring this little shindig? Rugal was taken out of the game last time.... Could it possibly be Geese? Or Krauser, perhaps...?!" JOE: "You may be on to something there. By the by, this came with the KOF invite." Joe pulls out another letter. ANDY: "What's this...?" Terry removes the letter from the envelope and skims it over. TERRY: "Dear Terry, Andy, and Joe. This letter should be reaching you at the same time you get your invitation to the King of Fighters. Just as before, I am unfortunately unable to take part in this year's event, but I've prepared a little fun for you in this time around. I pray you enjoy it. I'm pulling for you.... Your pal, Geese Howard." ANDY: "Holy Pernicious Poultry! Just what fiendish scheme has Geese in store for us?!" JOE: "Hmph. Whatever he's planned, we can pretty much surmise that Geese is not the sponsor for this year's festivities." ANDY: "Then it's got to be Krauser!" JOE: "Not so fast, my American hot dog...there's no proof of that." TERRY: "Well, at any rate, Andy and Joe, that's not important now. If there's a KOF tournament to be held in this world, we, naturally, must be there!" JOE: "That's the ol' pepper! Whatever the circumstances, we gotta enter and win!" TERRY: "OK, then. If that's the way it's gonna be, we had better start getting ready." ANDY: "Yeah!" JOE: "Oh, yeah! Looks like it's time for me to get a little crazy yet again!" Ryo, Robert, Takuma Sakazaki-At the Southtown dojo of Kyokugen Karate, we find a panicking Robert rushing toward Ryo, who is focused on his daily workout. ROBERT: "Hey, Ryo! I just got this at my place. Have you seen it yet?!" Babbling away, he sticks an invitation to the King of Fighters tournament in Ryo's face. RYO: "Huh? What's the...? Oh, that? Yeah, I got one, too." ROBERT: "Aw, man. Really...? So you and Yuri already know about it?" RYO: "Nah, I haven't said anything to Yuri yet, so she probably doesn't know about it. That reminds me: she's off on some trip overseas today. Nice timing, eh, Robert? Don't utter a peep about this to Yuri, got it?" ROBERT: "Yeah, I got it. But I think you really should stop being so overprotective of her. She can take care of herself now." RYO: "You nub! This KOF may be just as perilous as the last one! And Yuri is still way too inexperienced as a fighter to face anything like that again!" ROBERT: "All right...I got ya. No skin off my nose." Yuri, lugging a big travel trunk, walks through the airport. She walks a little farther and then comes to an abrupt stop. YURI: "Hee, hee. Ryo thinks I'm totally clueless about this year's KOF, but I know we've already got the invite. I hope you're Mai and King are waiting for me." Yuri heads for her destination. Segue back to the dojo. RYO: "By the way, Robert. What are we going to do about our team?" ROBERT: "Hmm. I guess the Master's in no shape to team up with us." TAKUMA: "Hey! You're writing me off a bit quick there, aren't you Robert?!" Takuma emerges from the backroom of the dojo. RYO: "P-Pop!" ROBERT: "M-Master!" TAKUMA: "I'm the founder of Kyokugen Karate! Even if I'm a little long in the tooth, I still can show you clowns a thing or two. Care to give me your best shot, Robert?" ROBERT: "N-no way. I know you're still a force to be reckoned with. So, it looks like we three are going to be a team again. Eh?" RYO: "Uh, yeah. That sounds copasetic with me!" ROBERT: "Well, there it is. OK, let's rock!" Takuma, however, feels something in his gut: Rugal lives. And Takuma knows, too, this may be his final battle. He ponders their prospects. TAKUMA: "This is going to be one tough battle, Ryo and Robert. This may be the end to my life as a fighter. But I know you will be magnificent successors to my Kyokugen Karate legacy...." Ralf, Clark-One day, Heidern, the leader of the band of mercenaries, is tormented by nightmares and wakes in a cold sweat. HEIDERN: "Bah. Yet again...? More dreams of Sandra and Clara.... Even though Rugal is gone, your souls are still not at peace...." The next day, while Heidern is drilling his underlings, Clark bursts in. CLARK: "Leader! Th-this was just delivered!" Ralf, who was training the troops under Heidern's direction, hears the commotion and approaches the two. HEIDERN: "Hey?! What's going on with you two?!" RALF: "An invitation to King of Fighters?! And what's with this "R" here...?!" Heidern silently opens the letter and reads its contents. HEIDERN: "So that's it...? If this "R" signifies Rugal...No, even if it's not Rugal, if Interpol weren't involved, this thing would have never found its way to me. The honor of this squad is at stake, so we've only but to join this tournament." RALF: "Leader. You probably know this already, but you can't join it by yourself." CLARK: "He's got that right. If you're going, count us in, too." HEIDERN: "Hmph. Those were my original plans. Well, then! Ralf! Clark! We're presently headed to KOF on a special mission." RALF, CLARK: "Sir, yes, sir!" HEIDERN: "This "R." It's gotta be Rugal.... He can't be alive.... Rugal, you slime! You're mustache is mine!" Athena, Sie Kensou- August, 1995. Athena and Kensou, training at Chin Gentsai's gym, are suddenly overcome by a strange sensation. KENSOU: "What the...?! ...Hey, Athena, did you feel that?!" ATHENA: "Uh-huh. That was one nasty aura that passed our way...." KENSOU: "Yeah...I've got a bad feeling about this...." Chin pops in as the two are conversing. CHIN: "It looks like you two have finally become able to sense evil's presence." ATHENA: "Ah, Master. ...You mean that feeling...that was evil?" CHIN: "Yup. And it's not the first time I've felt that overwhelmingly wicked presence." Chin produces an invitation from his breast pocket. CHIN: "Here it is!" ATHENA: "Th-That's a...!" KENSOU: "The King of Fighters?!" ATHENA: "Wh-What...? What does this all mean, Master?!" CHIN: "Looks like that bozo still ain't dead!" ATHENA: "Y-you mean...Rugal?" KENSOU: "He's...alive?!" CHIN: "So what are we going to do? It's certain that we'll be up against the same dangers we've faced before. In spite of this, are you two up for a little adventure?" KENSOU: "Huh? What are you talking about, Master? This is what we've been training for, isn't it?!" ATHENA: "That's right! And what will happen if we don't confront this evil?!" CHIN: "...All right. I was hoping you'd say that. But this battle's going to be no picnic. You will have to go up against some fairly fearsome opponents." KENSOU: "I say, Bring it on! I'm not the Kensou of last year!" ATHENA: "Yeah, you said it! We'll show them just what we've been doing for the past year!" KENSOU: "OK! Then it's decided! We're going to raise some heck at KOF yet again! Yah, ha, ha, ha!" The two begin to goof off innocently. Chin begins to fret slightly over their naivete. CHIN: "...Hmm. I really wonder about those two...." Yuri, Mai, King-King is tending bar on the graveyard shift at her tavern. As she spies the time, she mumbles with a sigh. KING: "It should be anytime now." And just as she utters this, Yuri perkily pops into her place of business. YURI: "Howdy-do, Kingly-poo!" King appears overwhelmed by her perkiness. KING: "Geez.... I saw this coming down Main Street...." YURI: "Aw come on...I thought I'd surprise you coming all the way to England, so why don't you look at least a little surprised?" KING: "Now hold on there, toots...." Just then, the door opens and in waltzes Mai. MAI: "King! Konnichiwa-ha-ha!!!" YURI: "Mai! Konnichiwa-ha-ha to you!" MAI: "Oh, Yuri! Long time, no see!" KING: "Good grief.... You guys are easier to read than the funny papers." MAI: "Aw, geez. Are we so predictable...?" KING: "I got one of these, too...." King produces a King of Fighters invitation from her breast pocket. YURI: "Aw, nuts! Well, it'll save me some breath. So, we're teaming up again, right?" KING: "Uh, I hate to say this...." MAI: "What's wrong, King? You don't mean...." KING: "I'm sorry, guys...I'm thinking about sitting this one out." YURI: "What?! What do you mean?! If you're not with us, we'll...." MAI: "Yeah! We three are supposed to be inseparable!" YURI: "Tell us why. Why?! King casts looks down grimly, and then her shoulders begin to shake and she burst out laughing. KING: "Haaah, hah, hah, hah!" MAI, YURI: "...?" KING: "What a couple of stooges! You fell for it!" YURI: "Aaaah!!" MAI: "Oh! You are nasty, girl! You really had us going...." KING: "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Seeing you two stooges again...." MAI: "Well, then, what's it going to be?" KING: "Hey, I got burned by you once before, remember? I've been waiting for this for a whole year!" YURI: "All right! So you're with us and Ryo's gonna get a whippin'!" MAI: "Looks like the mighty babes are back in action!" KING: "Since you two are entering, I guess we've just got to win! You with me?" MAI, YURI: "With you, girl!!!" Kim-One sunny day in the afternoon, Choi Bounge and Chang Koehan are taking a break from training with Kim. CHOI: "Whew, buddy boy. I'm telling you this training day in and day out is really taking the lead out of my pencil." CHANG: "You said it. ...But we'd be caught in a second if we tried to escape. That Kim guy is just too much for us." CHOI: "How 'bout both of us rushing him at the same time?" CHANG: "If we could have done that, we already would have." CHOI: "We are so screwed...." CHANG: "Aaaaaah..." The confounded twosome receives a letter addressed to Kim. CHOI: "Huh? What's this then?" CHANG: "Th-this may be the ticket! An invitation to the King of Fighters!" CHOI: "Aw, geez. Not again. I need to go through that again like I need a hole in my head." CHANG: "Unh? Hold the phone. This invitation has an "R" on it just like the last time." CHOI: "What? You can't mean that Rugal guy, do you? Didn't he, you know, last time...?" CHANG: "Yeah. He should be dead.... Hey! I just got a bright idea!" CHOI: "What is it?" CHANG: "We enter the tournament again and meet up with him again. Then this time we'll get on his good side! We do that, and we won't be spending our days like this anymore. What do you think of that?" CHOI: "Oh! That's not a half-bad idea there. Looks like we should start packing!" Just at that moment Kim, returning from his run, shows up. KIM: "Well, how about it you two? Shall we get back to training?!" CHOI: "Uh, yeah, sure thing, Master Kim. By the way, this came for you." Choi hands Kim the invitation to the King of Fighters tournament. KIM: "Huh? What...? Oh! It's an invitation to King of Fighters, is it?! Looks likes there'll be another event again this year. This'll give us extra incentive for training, eh boys? Well, all right! Starting from tomorrow it looks like we'll have to double our efforts in preparation for the tournament." CHOI, CHANG: "Say...what?!!!" CHOI: "I'm getting the feeling we really stepped into it this time...!" CHANG: "Uh, w-well, if we can hold out until the tournament, something's gotta give...." CHOI: "Y-yeah, I guess so...." CHANG, CHOI: "Ha, ha, ha, ha...." KIM: "What's with all the chit-chat, you two! Let's hop to it!" CHOI, CHANG: "O-OK, Kim." Eiji Kisaragi, Billy Kane-A solitary figure saunters through the darkness. This is Eiji Kisaragi, and after he takes a few more steps onward, out of nowhere pounces Billy Kane. The two square off against each other, and just when it appears that they are about to knock each other out, Kisaragi brings his fist to a stop before Billy's forehead. BILLY: "...Why, didn't you hit me?" KISARAGI: "Because you refrained from smashing my Adam's apple with your cudgel." Billy's cudgel rests right in front of Kisaragi's throat. The two slowly separate. KISARAGI: "Phew. So you, I presume, must be Billy Kane. What business do you have with me?" BILLY: "Whew. Hold on a second, there's one other person I'd like you to meet...!" And as if on cue, a pale blue flame shoots between the two. KISARAGI: "What the...! What manner of being is this!" A figure slowly emerges from the darkness, dragging the apparently lifeless form of a man whose blood-streaked head he grasps in his hand. YAGAMI: "Heh, heh, heh...What fools these mortals be.... I don't know what this clown thought he was doing, but he apparently believed he could handle me...." Having said his piece, Yagami tosses the man in his grip at Billy's feet. The man Yagami has just rendered useless, in fact, is one of Geese's most trusted assassins. YAGAMI: "Calling me to this place really took some stones, and this was some salutation.... So, which of you is going to be the first to die?" BILLY: "Hmph. You conceited crud. I give you a sardine to catch and you treat it like a marlin...You watch yourself, junior!" Billy readies his three-jointed cudgel, but overpowered by some unearthly force, he finds himself unable to move. BILLY: "W-what the...?" Billy feels as though he sees a strange presence behind the slowly approaching Yagami. BILLY: "S-stopping me dead in my tracks...just who are you...?!" YAGAMI: "Me? Why I'm..." Yagami summons up flames in the palm of his hand. YAGAMI: "I am...Iori...Yagami." KISARAGI: "Did you say...Yagami?!" BILLY: "Yagami...! Could it be? ...This punk?!" YAGAMI: "...Die!" BILLY: "Wait!" Billy's plea breaks the tense mood. BILLY: "That's the stuff! You two are more than I'd hoped for!" KISARAGI: "What? What's going on here?!" Billy whips out an invitation to this year's King of Fighters. BILLY: "Take a gander at this!" YAGAMI: "...An invitation to King of Fighters. So what...?" BILLY: "Naturally, we're going to enter. We're going to be a team! How about it?! You two have got nothing to lose, right...?" YAGAMI: "...The King of Fighters, eh...? Of course Kyo Kusanagi will be there.... Hmm.... Sounds interesting. It may be just the opportunity to crush that little bug...." KISARAGI: "Hmm, indeed. A perfect chance to set things straight with those Kyokugen clowns, too...." BILLY: "OK. Well, there you have it...!" YAGAMI: "Very well. But I've just got this to say: Don't you dare look on me as an ally. You're nothing but means to an end; that's all you are and nothing more to me." KISARAGI: "Indubitably. My sentiments exactly! Until we meet at KOF, farewell!" The two take their leave. BILLY: "Wah, ha, ha, Geese. All the pawns have been put into place. Hah, hah, hah!" Category:Blog posts